Hearts Racing
by DokiDanceFever
Summary: Rin's growing up and her wealthy parents decide to send her to a girl exclusive boarding school, there she meets a beautiful girl with a kind heart and is instantly enchanted. What happens when these two grow closer then just a normal upperclassman/underclassman relationship? Read to find out! based lightly on Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**welcome to Hearts Racing! my first Vocaloid fanfic! if you're not interested in yuri/shoujo-ai i would suggest taking your hate somewhere else ;3 If you're here for the yuri/shoujo-ai, please enjoy! read an review, plz? :3

* * *

Kagamine Rin was an average girl with average goals, the only problem was... she was rich. Her parents often went on long trips overseas and took her with them, but she was growing up. Rin was now fourteen, which to her father meant she had enough knowledge of the world to live on her own, but her mother was apprehensive. They quarreled for days, trying to decide what was best for the young girl and in the end decided to send her off to boarding school. This is the story of that young girl's first and only love, the one that she would spend forever with.

~Hearts Racing~

"Rin, can you carry these handouts to Kamui-Sensei?" A voice called from the front of the class.

"Coming!" Replied the young girl from the back of the classroom.

Rin grabbed the large stack of handouts and proceeded down the hallway to the west wing of Crypton Academy. Carrying so many handouts proved to be a difficult task, the papers would take a dive to the ground and Rin would have to go back and pick them up. Nearing the west wing she had the papers stacked so high she could barely even notice that she had actually reached her destination, as they were piled up to her face.

"Here, let me take half and you can take the other" called a voice from behind the wall of handouts. Shortly after, half of the weight of the handouts was lifted, putting Rin at ease. The girl who had so willingly helped her proved to be a true beauty too.

"Do you mind me asking your name?" She asked in a sweet voice, one that could have only belonged to someone as gorgeous as her.

"It's Rin... Kagamine Rin." Rin was at a loss for words, the girl's beauty was too much for her to even comprehend. 'Why do I feel like my heart's beating faster?'

"Well Rin, It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Hatsune Miku, and I'm looking forward to being your Onee-Sama" The girl, Miku, Flashed Rin a smile which made her almost melt right then and there.

"O-Onee-Sama?" Rin questioned, wondering why the elder girl would want her to call her sister.

"Yes! The girl that you most admire and look up to, I want to be your Onee-Sama... I admit, the urge to protect you is growing great" Miku had an air of seriousness in her voice, but all the while kept that sweet smile and cute composure.

"O-Okay then... so does that mean that I would be your little sister?" Asked the blonde, still puzzled as to how a situation like that would work.

"Only if you wanted to be, of course."

Rin had been here for a month and had heard lots of talk about Miku, all the girls in the academy seemed to be infatuated with her. They described her beauty as unrivaled, she would look good with just about any girl in the academy. The problem was that this mysterious girl of whom Rin had just seen for the first time was supposedly stubborn. She wouldn't take anyone in that didn't meet her standards, which apparently were very high, as she had come from a rich family, just like Rin. That seemed to be the case throughout most of the academy, parents were too busy with their various companies to take care of their own children so they sent them off to boarding school, with Crypton Academy being number one in the nation.

"I-I guess we could become like that..." Rin managed to stammer out, trying to compose herself.

"hehe, wonderful! You're just so irresistibly cute, I'm surprised none of the other upperclassmen have taken you in by now." Said the teal haired upperclassman.

They had reached the end of the west wing and ended up doubling back, as they had passed their destination some time ago, but it didn't matter to Rin, with this girl she felt like she could just let go and be herself, after all, she had just shown her a great amount of kindness taking her under her wing like that.

"I believe we're at your destination, Rin-chan" Said her newly acclaimed Onee-Sama.

"Oh, you're right, you'll have to excuse me for spacing out like that" Rin sighed, feeling like a complete moron.

"It's perfectly fine, we all space out sometimes" Miku said, trying to cheer the younger girl up after making her mistake.

"Thank you for helping me, O-Onee-Sama" Rin stuttered when saying Onee-Sama, not used to calling anybody by the more than friendly nickname.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon, in fact..." Miku sat the papers down on Kamui-Sensei's desk, Rin following suit, "How about you and I have a picnic? today after mealtime, I'm really interested in getting to know you better, you're such a sweet girl, Rin" Rin's heart skipped a beat when Miku dropped the honorifics on her name, gasping like an excited schoolgirl, but that's what she is, isn't it?

Miku noticed the change in environment and quickly adapted, knowing just the moves to pull to make her newly acclaimed "Onee-Chan" become more than just so.

"Judgin by your reaction I'm guessing you'll be there, meet me under the cherry blossom tree, and don't eat, I'll prepare something lovely for you." Miku leaned closer to her prey, whispering in the younger girl's ear "See you then" then giving her a light kiss on the cheek before disappearing down the hallway without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** welcome back! for those of you who have been waiting for this I'm sorry the update wasn't as soon as i usually do, I'm juggling a couple of different stories right now... that being said, enjoy~

* * *

Rin had so anxiously awaited the picnic with her Onee-Sama that she could hardly eat anyways. Although something was bothering her, something wasn't quite right... Why? Why did the school idol choose her of all people? She had no special talents, She was a typical teenage girl on both the outside and inside, so why?

She threw the question out of her mind, approaching the cherry blossom tree, where the same teal haired girl was sitting, waiting with that gorgeous smile and all.

"Ah, Rin, I'm so glad you decided to show up!" The girl said.

There it was, she did it again. She dropped the honorifics on her name... but why would she use such familiar terms after they only met today? All of these questions kept adding up in the blonde's mind, making her head spin.

"Uhh... Yeah! I showed up! Why wouldn't I? eheh..." Rin cringed, realizing what she said was a rather stupid thing to say, but Miku seemed to disregard that fact completely.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

"Y-Yeah..." said the blonde, tinged a light shade of pink.

Miku pulled out one bento and opened it.

"I hope omelet rice is okay, I tried my best." She said

"O-Of course it's okay! I really admire that you know how to cook so well…"

Miku grabbed her chopsticks and picked a piece off of the omelet, "Say ahh~"

Rin didn't know what to do, her heartbeat was accelerating, and she could feel the heat in her face begin to rise.

"A-Ahhh~" she opened her mouth slightly, allowing Miku to feed her.

The food was… Wonderful, spectacular, amazing… And her Onee-Sama was feeding it to her… But what was this feeling? Her heart was thumping in her ears, her face was glowing and she just couldn't put her finger on it… but she loved it.

"How was it?" She asked, placing her chopsticks back in the bento.

It seemed that in that short period where time almost halted she had eaten the entire thing, not considering that Miku needed food too.

"It was… great…" Rin had a dreamy look in her eyes, all she could think about was Miku.

"It seems that you have some rice left on your cheek…"

Rin began to pull her handkerchief out of her pocket but was stopped by Miku grabbing her wrist.

"Allow me…"

Miku closed in on Rin, who was completely dumbstruck. The blonde felt something hot and wet pressed to her cheek and she almost fainted. Miku was licking the rice off her face... Rin was in awe.

-x-

Rin returned to her dorm room where her friend and roommate Gumi was waiting eagerly on her bed.

"Soo… How was your little date with the school idol? Come on! Spill!"

"It was… Magical…" Rin said with dreamy eyes.

She told Gumi all about what happened on her date with Miku. She told her about how beautiful Miku looked with the cherry blossoms surrounding her, how amazing the meal she had prepared for her was, how Miku had licked the rice off of Rin's face… She was practically gushing about the details.

"Wow! Sounds like lo-ove~" Gumi teased.

"I-It's nothing like that! I just really admire her! That's all…"

"Mmhmm… You can keep saying that but it's definitely love, I mean, come on… You were just spouting nonsense about her the entire time!" said the green haired girl.

"But… I'm supposed to love boys, not girls! And besides… I'm sure it's just admiration…"

"Okay then, whatever you say~" Gumi poked more fun at her blonde counterpart, "I'm gonna head to bed if that's cool with you, can I turn the light out?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Gumi turned the light out and returned to her respective bed. Rin retired to her bed as well, pulling the sheets over herself.

She sat there in the dark, thinking, thinking about Miku, about the feeling she had when she was near her, and most importantly what Gumi had said about her loving Miku. Was it true? Did she really have feelings for this… girl? She couldn't… this was how she was supposed to feel for boys, not girls. But something was telling her in the back of her heart that she really did have feelings for this girl, much more than just admiration.

Rin fell asleep with all of those things in mind leading her to dream… A dream of her lovely Onee-Sama.

-x-

Her eyes fell on the gorgeous form of her teal haired love. She was clad in a beautiful white summer dress, waiting, waiting for something, or rather… Someone. Not being able to admire her from afar much longer, she approached the girl, but she couldn't reach her. The harder she tried to reach the girl, the farther away she would be, the distance kept torturing her, she couldn't reach what she so desired more than anything. Like a flash of lightning a figure appeared in front of her, a mirror image of herself, and she skidded to a halt.

"There's a reason why you can't have her you know…" the Rin in front of her said, "First you must realize what you truly want, and only then can you have this so desired thing."

Realize what she wants? What could that possibly mean? She knew what she wanted and it was the girl in front of her, so why couldn't she have her?

-x-

She was awoken by a worried looking Gumi shaking her.

"You have to see this…"

* * *

**A/N: **oooohh!suspense is suspenseful, no? I wonder what happened? seriously, I'm wondering what happened xD It seemed like a good idea so I just kinda went with it... and now to come up with something to happen... Be looking forward to the next chapter! until then~ oh, and don't forget to review! I love getting reviews from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow... Havn't updated this in a while! I've been tossing around some ideas in my head for awhile now and I guess this is what came of it xD so have fun reading! Fluffy fluff ahead~

* * *

"This is a disaster, Rin! They're out of carrots!" Gumi shouted, pointing at the school cafe's selection of food

"You idiot! You woke me up for carrots?"

"Carrots are a very important issue, with today's economy and all..." Then Gumi just started rambling on about her carrots and for some strange reason the Japanese government, all of which was completely tuned out by Rin.

Rin had better things to do than listen to that green haired idiot talk about carrots all day, and it seemed that one of those better things was walking right up to her just now.

"Good morning Rin-chan!" Miku said, that lovely smile on her face just as it was yesterday

"Oh um g-good morning Onee-Sama" Rin said, startled by Miku walking up to her so quickly

"I was wondering if well... If you would like to eat with me again, perhaps?" The tealette asked, attempting to keep her cool composure as always.

"Y-yeah... that would be uhh... that would be great!" Rin said, trying to keep herself composed as well, but failing more so than her counterpart

Miku held her arm out like a prince and motioned for Rin to latch on, which the blonde timidly obliged to. Latched to her Onee-Sama's arm Rin was led to a quiet corner of the dining hall and surprisingly nobody followed. Miku pulled her underclassman's seat out, as a perfect gentleman would, and went to take her own seat across from the girl.

"M-Miku...?"

"What is it Rin dear?"

Rin's heart skipped a beat, it seemed that her heart was doing this quite often anymore

"I uhm... I was wondering if you would come and err... sit next to me...?" The blonde asked, blushing madly and looking at the table

"Hehe, you're just too cute! Of course I'll come sit next to you!"

Miku pulled her chair next to the girl, although there wasn't much space, the made do and squeezed close together. Rin's face was still bright red, being this close to her Onee-Sama was just too much to handle...

"Say ahh Rin~" Miku held out her chopsticks with some of her extra oranges on the end which Rin happily ate right up

"Somebody told me you like oranges, so I wanted to surprise you by getting extras..." Miku said, her face tinged a perfect shade of pink

"Yeah! I love oranges! Orange juice, mandarin oranges, clementines, my parents and I even went to America once and got some really yummy oranges from this place called Florida! It was great!"

"Wow, you really do love oranges! Personally I prefer leeks"

Miku and Rin continued their conversation for the whole morning until class started, talking about the silliest things, and laughing together, to any normal person it would seem like a typical conversation between two friends, but to Rin and Miku it was much more than that.

They put their trays up and proceeded to the exit of the dining hall, Rin just walking along, practically floating to her next class when she was stopped by a certain upperclassman grabbing her arm.

"Rin, today was wonderful, we should do this more often, I really enjoy talking to you, and also..." Miku leaned in to kiss Rin on the cheek when she was stopped by a finger to her lips

"Please... not just a kiss on the cheek this time..." Rin made a bold move, taking the role of the Casanova and pressed her lips to the older girl's.

Warmth, comfort, perfection... these were all words that Rin could use to describe her sweet Onee-Sama's kisses. Time stopped, there was nobody around, just Rin and Miku in a world of their own, Rin wanted this to last forever, she really did, but her fantasies were dashed as the final bell rang for first period.

Miku slowly pulled away from Rin and took her hand, "Why don't we just skip today? Just me and you, I could take you on a tour if you like, the school grounds are actually quite a lovely place if you know where to go."

"Y-Yeah... That would be... great" Rin was lost in a world of dreams, She could barely even comprehend what was going on, but she went along with it all.

"Well then, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** Fluff fluff everywhere~ Next chapter there'll be PLENTY of fluff, beleive me! or at least i hope there will xD I have a secret... when i sit down to write i only have a vague idea of what I actually want to write, no joke! So i just end up pouring random stuff out and try to link it together somehow xD I'm terrible! I know! such an atrocity! well... hope you enjoyed! leave a review! they always make my day!


End file.
